


White Day

by Taramoon



Series: OS - Haikyuu!! X Reader [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, White Day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taramoon/pseuds/Taramoon
Summary: Pour la saint valentin, [t/p] a avoué ses sentiments à Nishinoya. Aujourd'hui, c'est le White Day et pour la remercier, le petit libéro a décidé qu'elle méritait d'aller à la fête foraine. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'ils tomberaient sur des personnes qui méritaient de se faire casser le nez par contre.





	White Day

**Author's Note:**

> Donc voilà, comme le White Day c'était hier, j'ai décidé de rester dans le thème et comme j'avais pas envie de poster mes os dans le désordre (comment savoir lesquels j'ai posté ou pas dans ce cas ?) je vous offre ces deux-là (beaucoup) plus tôt que prévu
> 
> Rappel :  
> [t/p] = ton prénom  
> [t/n] = ton nom  
> [t/ma] = ta meilleure amie

\- Wah… cette fête foraine est géante ! M'exclamais-je devant l'entrée, la main de Nishinoya serrant la mienne  
\- Je sais dit-il fièrement, je voulais vraiment te faire plaisir, alors j'ai cherché la plus grande que j'ai pu trouver et qui n'était pas trop loin.  
\- Merci… mais ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé qu'elle soit plus petite tu sais.  
\- Je sais. Il s'approcha et m'embrassa furtivement, mais je voulais te montrer à quel point j'étais heureux que tu m'aies donné tes chocolats pour la saint Valentin.

Je rougis et détournai le regard. Effectivement, le 14 février, après avoir passé la moitié de la nuit à faire mes chocolats et l'autre moitié à me demander si oui ou non il les accepterait, j'avais fini par, sous les conseils de Sugawara et Tanaka, donner mes chocolats à celui que j'aimais depuis plus d'un an, Nishinoya. Je n'avais jamais osé lui dire avant, et sans ces deux-là je n'en aurais pas eu le courage.

Ce jour-là, je lui avais dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur et lui avait donné les chocolats. J'étais resté de longues minutes silencieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche et me prenne dans ses bras, me murmurant à l'oreille "j'ai hâte d'être au White Day". Puis il était parti après avoir posé un baiser sur ma joue. Tanaka et Sugawara, qui avaient joué aux espions, était venus me féliciter et j'avais fini par rentrer chez moi.

J'étais allongée sur mon lit, bataillant avec un exercice de maths, lorsque mon téléphone sonna brusquement, me ramenant à la réalité. Je reconnu rapidement le destinataire.

**"De : Nishinoya**  
**Yosh !**  
**Bon, je sais que t'aimes pas quand c'est pas clair, tout ça tout ça, mais t'as compris ce que je voulais dire toute à l'heure, hein ?!**  
**Au fait, j'viens te chercher demain, tu m'attends hein ?!"**

Même par message on pouvait le reconnaître entre mille. Puis, je compris de quoi il parlait et rougis violemment. Toute à l'heure… quand je lui aie donné mes chocolats.

_"De : [t/p]_  
_Salut_  
_Je pense oui… tu as accepté mes sentiments… c'est ça ?"_

**"De : Nishinoya**  
**Exact ! C'est pour ça qu'à partir de maintenant, t'es ma petite amie. Aucune protestation ne sera acceptée ! :D"**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en lisant la dernière phrase, mes joues toujours aussi rouges. On pouvait facilement imaginer sa tête à la place du smiley.  
C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à sortir avec Nishinoya. Il est adorable. Il a l'air très sûr de lui et calme, mais c'est tout le contraire, il suffit de voir ses yeux pour s'en rendre compte. Il n'hésite pas à me prendre la main, m'embrasser ou me serrer contre lui, mais à chaque fois je sens qu'il est très nerveux. Peut-être qu'il a peur que je le repousse ou d'aller trop vite… en tout cas, j'adore ça. Ça montre à quel point mon petit Nishinoya est courageux et sincère.

\- Bon, par quoi on commence ? Sourit-il  
\- Mmh… si on faisait un petit tour, pour voir quel genre d'attraction ils ont ?  
\- Bonne idée, on va toutes les essayer !  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ait le temps…  
\- Mais si, t'inquiète pas !

Et il m'entraîna à sa suite. Le tour de reconnaissance fut vite terminé, et Nishinoya commença à me faire faire toutes les attractions. Les auto-tamponneuses, les montagnes russes, le grand huit… après on a aussi participé à plusieurs stands de tirs pour gagner des peluches et d'autres trucs comme une paire d'écouteurs. Je venais de gagner un masque vénitien incroyablement beau, lorsque quelqu'un tapota mon épaule. Je me retournai pour voir apparaître Maxence, le cousin de [t/ma], accompagné par cette dernière et deux de ses amis.

\- Salut ! M'exclamais-je joyeusement  
\- Ma petite [t/p], ça fait tellement longtemps ! S'exclama Maxence en me prenant dans ses bras  
\- Pas tant que ça Max, deux mois à tout casser répondis-je, au fait ! Nishinoya, je te présente Maxence, le cousin de [t/ma] et ses amis.  
\- Enchanté marmonna-t-il

Mon sourire se fana légèrement. Pourquoi était-il de mauvaise humeur d'un coup ? [t/ma] m'expliqua qu'elle était venue avec ses parents dans leur deuxième maison (oui, ses parents ont beaucoup d'argent) et qu'ils pouvaient nous héberger si on voulait rester plus longtemps. Je me tournai vers Nishinoya

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Comme ça demain on pourra revenir, ou même aller ailleurs.  
\- Ça me va. Répondit-il avec un sourire

[t/ma] retrouva rapidement ses parents et grâce à elle, on put se débarrasser de tout ce qu'on avait gagné. Aussitôt les mains libres, Nishinoya attrapa la mienne l'air contrarié, et je le suivis, perplexe. Pourquoi était-il aussi grognon ?

Après avoir mangé un repas normal à midi, dans un restaurant non loin de la fête, on retourna à la fête foraine. Le temps de digérer, on se contentai de petites attractions, comme les tirs aux fléchettes ou les machines à sous. Max était tout le temps en train de s'assurer que [t/ma] et moi allions bien, et un de ses amis m'offrit une peluche de chat, les joues rouges. Ouh la… je le remerciais, un peu gênée, et me tournai vers Nishinoya qui… n'était plus là.

Je le cherchais des yeux quelques secondes avant de voir qu'il était devant, suivant Max et [t/ma]. Je le rejoignis rapidement mais il semblait m'ignorer, les mains dans les poches.

\- Tout va bien Noya ? Demandais-je timidement  
\- Ça va, t'inquiète pas.  
\- Tu… n'as pas l'air très convaincant…

Il ouvrait la bouche pour parler lorsque celui qui m'avait offert la peluche nous rejoignit, posant son bras autour de mes épaules. Je me figeai en rougissant, gênée, et me dégageai rapidement. Nishinoya avait refermé la bouche et maintenant, je ne pouvais plus lui demander.

La prochaine attraction qu'on décida de faire fut le train fantôme. D'après le résumé, elle ne durait que dix minutes et se déroulait par deux. Max et [t/ma] partirent en premier. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me tournai vers Nishinoya pour faire l'attraction avec lui mais, celui qui m'avait offert la peluche m'entraîna à sa suite sans que je puisse réagir.  
Les premières minutes furent calmes. Aucun monstre ne vint nous effrayer. Puis, je sentis quelque chose me toucher et sursautai. Ce n'était que l'autre qui avait à nouveau passé son bras autour de mes épaules. Je réussis à le repousser mais lorsqu'un monstre bondit pour nous faire peur, il agrippa ma taille en disant que j'aurais moins peur comme ça. J'avais beau lui dire de me lâcher parce que je n'en avais pas besoin, il restait sourd.

Peu avant la fin de l'attraction, il profita d'un moment d'inattention pour me tourner vers lui et m'embrasser. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réagir et dès que je tentais de le repousser il prit mes poignets entre ses mains pour m'en empêcher. Je gardais la bouche résolument fermée, les dents serrées, dégoutée par sa langue qui glissait sur mes lèvres, et réussis finalement par une torsion à le repousser d'un coup de genoux dans le ventre, suivis par le plus violent coup de tête que je pouvais faire dans le nez.

Dès que l'attraction fut finie, je me précipitai dans les bras de Max qui nous attendait avec [t/ma]. Lorsqu'il vit que j'étais en pleure, il commença par se moquer, me demandant si les monstres faisaient si peur que ça, puis il remarqua enfin le nez en sang de son ami et tout son corps se tendit brusquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ?! Gronda-t-il  
\- Mais rien, je l'ai juste embrassé un peu soupira-t-il  
\- D'après ce que je vois elle n'était pas d'accord.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Tu vas te faire tuer  
\- Tu me fais pas peur tu sais ? Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur  
\- Oh pas par moi.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je reconnu rapidement la voix de Nishinoya et relâchait Max pour aller me blottir dans ses bras. Il parut surpris sur le coup, puis il sentit mes larmes couler dans son cou et son regard s'assombrit. Il se tourna vers les autres et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour faire le lien entre le nez en sang de l'autre et moi en pleure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Son ton était dangereusement calme  
\- Pas grand-chose. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle pleure d'ailleurs, c'était juste un petit bisou.  
\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de la toucher.  
\- Et pourquoi donc ?  
\- Parce que c'est MA petite amie.  
\- C'est de sa faute alors, elle rougissait à chaque fois que je m'approchais.  
\- Parce que tu la mets mal à l'aise c'est tout. D'ailleurs, tu ferais mieux de dégager faire soigner ton nez cassé avant que je ne te casse autre chose. Et puis ça serait dommage si tu devenais impuissant non ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton où il m'était facile d'imaginer son sourire sadique.

Par contre, je ne vis pas l'autre porter instinctivement une main entre ses jambes pour se protéger, ni son ami le pousser vers la sortie, mais j'entendis leurs pas s'éloigner. La main de Nishinoya commença à me frotter le dos et je me calmai lentement.

\- C'est bon il est parti, je suis là. Tu ne crains plus rien.  
\- Sérieux, je ne supporte pas ce type. S'il était pas ami avec James, ça fait longtemps que je l'aurais fait dégager. Grogna Max  
\- Dis [t/p], c'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ? Il t'as juste embrassé ? S'inquiéta [t/ma]  
\- Oui… il m'a aussi pris par la taille mais rien de vraiment grave. Je crois que ça plus l'attraction a joué sur mes nerfs…  
\- Mais il a raison sur un point soupira Nishinoya, tu rougis trop facilement, ça peut induire en erreur. Alors maintenant, tu restes tout le temps avec moi, d'accord ?  
\- Moui…

Il fut ensuite décidé que j'avais eu assez d'émotion pour la journée et qu'on allait partir. On prit une dernière Barbapapa pour la route et [t/ma] et ses parents nous conduirent jusqu'à leur deuxième maison. Au passage, j'avais jeté le chat en peluche de l'autre dans une poubelle, et Nishinoya n'avait pas lâché ma main. Pendant les quelques heures qu'il nous restait avant de manger, [t/ma] nous montra la piscine et elle et Max sautèrent dedans tous habillés. Je n'avais pas de vêtements de rechange alors j'hésitais, mais Nishinoya ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Il me jeta dans la piscine avant de sauter lui aussi. Heureusement que mon portable était dans mon sac…

\- Espèce de nain grognais-je en essuyant mon visage, sous les regards moqueurs des deux cousins.  
\- T'es plus petite que moi la naine rétorqua-t-il en s'approchant  
\- Peut-être, mais à moi on m'a jamais dit que j'étais une primaire.  
\- Tu me brise le cœur là ! Se plaignit-il, une main sur le cœur et l'air faussement désespéré

Je me contentai de lui tirer la langue et allait me réfugier derrière Max, qui faisait au moins une trentaine de centimètres en plus. Nishinoya grogna avant de tenter de m'attraper. Au bout d'un moment, il abandonna et décida de discuter un peu avec les deux autres.

\- Avec ta taille tu pourrais facilement jouer au volley tu sais ? En central par exemple.  
\- J'en fait un peu avec un ami qui joue en club mais sinon je suis plus basket sourit Max, tu joues en quelle position toi ?  
\- Libéro répondit-il fièrement  
\- C'est le dieu de la défense commentais-je  
\- Je commence à m'habituer à ce surnom sourit-il fièrement

Après avoir passé tout notre temps à nager, discuter et jouer avec un ballon trouvé dans un coin du jardin, Max resta pour manger avant de rentrer. [t/ma] nous montra la chambre d'amis avant de partir dans sa chambre, ses parents déjà couchés. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit mais ça ne semblait pas inquiéter Nishinoya qui en profita pour me serrer contre lui une fois tous les deux changés et couchés.

\- Elle se couche drôlement tôt ton amie. Commenta-t-il finalement  
\- Non, elle voulait juste nous laisser seuls. Après tout, elle est arrivée en plein milieu de notre rendez-vous et à cause de l'autre, elle doit croire qu'ils l'ont complètement gâché.  
\- C'est pas vrai ?  
\- Non. Déjà ce matin était génial, et puis la piscine aussi. Après, du moment que tu es avec moi, ça ne peut pas être gâché.  
\- T'es vraiment trop mignonne soupira-t-il avant d'embrasser mon front.  
\- Dis, pourquoi t'étais grognon tout l'après-midi ?  
\- C'est rien. Marmonna-t-il  
\- Menteur. T'as failli me le dire à un moment.  
\- C'est pas grand-chose, juste que… t'avais l'air beaucoup plus proche d'eux que de moi…  
\- Tu es jaloux ? M'étonnais-je  
\- Bien sûr. Après tout, tu es MA petite amie.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire légèrement, amusée, et lui sourit. C'était pas grave s'il était jaloux, du moment qu'il était là quand j'avais besoin de lui. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser et mon premier réflexe fut de reculer, un peu trop brusquement, avant de me rappeler que j'étais seule avec Nishinoya, et non plus avec l'autre dans le train fantôme. Je retournai rapidement dans ses bras, m'excusant jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse relever la tête et me sourit.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Aujourd'hui a été un peu traumatisant, ça m'aurait étonné que tu n'en garde aucune séquelle.  
\- Tu passes limite aux examens alors que tu connais des mots aussi compliqués ? Répondis-je d'un ton moqueur  
\- Oh ça va, je suis pas débile non plus !

J'aimais bien le voir comme ça. Il grognait comme un animal énervé avec une moue boudeuse digne d'un chaton en manque d'affection. J'avais vraiment de la chance de l'avoir. Je me penchai pour embrasser sa joue et il sourit d'un air victorieux, juste avant de tourner la tête. Ses lèvres rejoignirent les miennes dans un baiser très doux. J'y répondis rapidement, sentant mon cœur s'emballer tandis qu'il se contentait de léger baiser.

Finalement, il approfondit le baiser, sa langue demandant l'entrée en glissant sur mes lèvres. Le premier frisson était de peur, la situation me rappelant celle d'avant, puis une de ses mains glissa dans mon dos pour le caresser tandis que l'autre se perdait dans mes cheveux, et je reconnu Nishinoya dans tous ces gestes. Je me laissais aller totalement, entrouvrant les lèvres et mes mains caressant doucement son torse. Il me lâcha finalement et délaissa mes cheveux pour effleurer ma joue.

\- Je ne laisserais plus personne te toucher. Encore mieux, t'approcher.  
\- Plus personne vraiment ? Même pas mes amis ou tes coéquipiers ?  
\- Mmh… ils auront juste le droit de te dire bonjour. Ou alors t'aider vu que tu es très maladroite.  
\- Tu sais, c'est mauvais de devenir trop possessif murmurais-je, amusée par ses nouvelles résolutions  
\- Je ne le serait pas trop. Je ne veux plus te retrouver en pleure parce que je n'ai pas été là pour te protéger.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, et puis, tu es toujours là quand j'en ai besoin.

Il sourit légèrement avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois et m'appuyer contre son torse pour qu'on se couche. Je me laissais aller contre lui, fermant les yeux. Tant que Nishinoya sera là pour me protéger, tout ira bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon voilà, les prochains ne seront pas pour tout de suite, et ça sera Tendou et Yaku o/


End file.
